


World On Fire

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Early Work, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the world does end with a bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Umm…this isn’t exactly what I set out to write, but this is what came out. I wonder if I’ll get to write the romance again? Title taken from the Sarah MacLachlan song of the same name, but has nothing to do with this. Un-betaed; any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Originally posted 1-22-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~

His world ended with a bang and a spray of blood. A stray bullet through the window and her smile was gone forever. Lost in a moment, surrounded by shattered glass and ceramic, the remains of that last cup of coffee mixing with the blood that stained her blouse.

It shouldn’t have happened.

He went through the motions of grieving to appease her family, but really, there was no recovering from this. There was only vengeance, only a hollow ache where she used to be in his heart. Her memory was cold comfort, her ghost looking on sadly from the corner of the room. He knew she wouldn’t be pleased with what he had become, but he couldn’t stop.

They had to pay.

His life ended in a ball of fire. The warehouse went up like tinder and all of them with it. She was avenged and he was done. He walked into the blaze with a smile on his face, his angel beckoning him home.

-30-


End file.
